L'affaire du tueur aux devinettes
by KarelleAlisha
Summary: Un tueur s'en prend à des femmes et laisse une devinette derrière lui après chacun de ses crimes. Arrivée d'un personnage haut en couleurs pour aider l'équipe.


Trois heures du matin

Route départementale 16

Sur cette petite route en plein milieu du désert, les gyrophares servent d'uniques lumières. Grissom et Brass sont les premiers sur les lieux, très vite le reste de l'équipe les rejoint.

Catherine : Il a remis ça !

Grissom : Exact ! Mais il se peut que cette fois, il est commis une erreur, j'ai ramassé il y a 5 minutes un cheveu !Je retourne au labo j'ai un coup de fil à passer quand vous avez fini ici je vous veux tous en salle de briefing !

Sara : Il faut être un monstre pour faire ça !

Greg : Ou avoir un sérieux problème avec la gante féminine !

Laboratoire scientifique

Bureau de Gil Grissom

Grissom : Tu as reçu mon mail ?

La voix au téléphone : oui, je suis dans l'avion, je serais là dans une demi-heure !

Catherine : On a fini ! On rentre !

Salle de réunion

Laboratoire scientifique

L'équipe toute entière prit place autour de la table.

Grissom : Je vous écoute !

Catherine : A première vu et hormis le cheveux c'est le même homme !

Sara : la disposition du corps est la même, idem pour les marques de tortures !

Dr Robbins : Elle a elle aussi était violée !

Des bruit de talons résonnèrent dans tout le labo, Grissom sourit, une jeune femme apparut devant la porte vitrée. Grissom se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme qu'il embrassa tendrement sur la joue à la grande surprise de ses coéquipiers.

Grissom (désignant de la main) : Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, Greg Sanders, Nick Stokes, Dr Al Robbins, Capitaine Jim Brass. Voici Karelle Alisha Alba§§

Karelle : Enchantée même si j'aurais préférée faire votre connaissance autrement !

Grissom : Karelle est ce qu'on appelle une E.T.C. !

Nick : une quoi ?

Greg : E.T.C. Expert toute catégorie !

Grissom : Vous m'impressionnez mon petit Greg !

Greg : et oui il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences !

Sara : et vous êtes une nouvelle recrue ?

Karelle : Pour commencer on me tutoie et ensuite je suis là car le tueur aux devinettes et une vieilles connaissances ! D'après les photos de la deuxième victime vous n'êtes pas très doués en devinettes !

Warrick : Pourquoi le tueur aux devinettes ?

Karelle bien que surprise répondit à Warrick.

Karelle : et bien sur chaque victimes, il laisse en message codé l'endroit au trouver la prochaine victime !

Nick : Elle n'avait rien sur elle la première victime !

Karelle : Quand je dit sur je devrait plutôt dire dans !

Jim : autant qu'on sache elle n'avait rien dans la gorge !

Karelle : plus bas !

Dr Al Robbins : rien non plus dans son estomac !

Karelle : encore plus bas !

Sara : dans ….non !

Dr Al Robbins : J'avoue que j'ai pratiqué l'examen pour le viol mais je n'ai pas cherché plus loin !

Karelle : C'est bien dommage !

Dr Al Robbins : je préviens David pour qu'il s'occupe de la deuxième victime !

Jim : Si je comprends bien vous le connaissez notre lascar !

Karelle : je suis arrivée sur l'enquête après le 6 meurtre et depuis je ne le lâche pas ! On a failli l'avoir à Portland, la victime est toujours en vie mais lui a disparus et n'avait pas fait parlé de lui depuis 3 mois ! On pense que c'est un homme d'un trentaine d'années, assez charismatique, sûr de lui et à qui on ferrait confiance facilement, il ne choisit que des jeunes femmes d'une vingtaine d'années de races blanches et toutes brunes, après avoir parler avec les familles toutes les victimes étaient assez réservée et peu sûr d'elle avec un besoin constant de faire le preuve ! On pense aussi qu'il a subit un traumatise dans son enfance pour s'attaquer qu'à une sorte de femmes bien précis ! Il ne les enlève pas vraiment, elles le suivent toutes, ensuite, il les séquestres, tortures quand il en a marre de jouer il les viole et les tue en les étouffant puis il abandonne le corps. On sait qu'il observe ses victimes, elles ne sont pas choisit au hasard quand il en tue une il a déjà trouvé la prochaine et c'est déjà ou il la déposera d'où ses messages !

Catherine : un véritable malade !

Grissom : on reprend tout depuis le début ! Catherine, Nick et Warrick vous vous s'occupez de la première victime et de sa scène de crime, Sara et moi ont s'occupent de la dernière. Greg je veux que vous vous chargiez personnellement du cheveux !

Karelle : un cheveu ?

Grissom : oui on a trouvé sur la dernière scène de crime un cheveu qui ne semble pas appartenir à la victime ! Il a fait une erreur !

Karelle : Peu probable, ce n'est pas son genre, tout comme ce n'est pas son genre de commettre deux meurtres si proches en général il y a 72 heures entre chaque crime ! Il y a forcément quelque chose qui a fait qu'il change ses habitudes !

Grissom lança un trousseau de clé à Karelle : puis il ajouta : installe toi fait comme chez toi et rejoint nous quand tu es prête !

Sara avait du mal à cacher sa jalousie. Karelle partit en même temps que Greg tout l'équipe n'avait pas dormis depuis plus de 24 heures et la caféine était leur drogue, Greg étendait les bras pour ses dégourdir, il se passa un peu d'eau sur la nuque et se dirigea vers le labo pour entamer l'analyse du cheveux.

Karelle : va te reposer un moment je m'occupe de l'analyse !

Greg : c'est gentil mais Grissom m'a confié cette mission bien que vous soyez tout à fait capable de faire cette analyse !

Karelle : là tu viens de perdre des point ! Obligation de me tutoyer ! Vous êtes tous crever et là la fatigue ne te ferra pas avancer plus vite alors file de reposer Grissom j'en fait mon affaire !

Greg : mais…

Karelle : ouste !

Une demi heure plus tard, Karelle alla réveiller Greg.

Greg : non je dormais pas Grissom je réfléchissais sur notre affaire les yeux fermés !

Karelle : relaxe ce n'est que moi ! Réunit les autres j'ai du nouveau !

Greg s'exécuta. Le groupe arriva rapidement.

Grissom : Je te croyais à la maison !

Karelle : non tu espérais que je sois à la maison ! Bref ! J'ai trouvé pourquoi notre tueur se sent à l'aise ici et pourquoi il prend des risques ! Le cheveu appartient à une jeune femme disparut il y a une semaine soit la première victime voyant que vous ne l'avais pas trouver, il vous prend pour des rigolos et va jouer avec vos nerfs et votre crédibilité !

Catherine : Génial comme si on avait besoin de ça !

Karelle : c'est plutôt une bonne chose car ça va l'obliger à se dévoiler !

Grissom : entrez David !

David : Voici le papier qu'il y avait vous savez où !

Grissom : Karelle je te présente le Shérif Rory Atwater !

Rory Atwater : Melle Alba justement c'est vous que je venais voir nous donnons une conférence dans une heure !

Karelle : je ne crois pas non ! vous vous donnez ce que vous voulez moi j'essai d'arrêter un meurtrier dangereux, je ne suis pas là pour me faire mousser devant des journalistes qui ne pensent qu'aux scoop, je n'envisage aucune carrière politique et n'apparaît à la presse que quand c'est nécessaire et non pour me faire un coup de pub désolé sur ce j'ai du travail !

Le Shérif regarda Grissom.

Grissom : Je n'y peux rien ! C'est pas un membre de mon équipe je ne la contrôle pas !

L'équipe se leva et quitta la salle tous avaient un léger sourire.

Karelle : C'est maintenant que la prise de tête commence. Et personnellement l'estomac vide j'arrive pas à réfléchir !

Greg : il y a un mexicain juste en face !

Karelle (montrant Greg) : lui je l'aime déjà ! Allez je vous invite !

Le groupe commença à partir.

Karelle : On n'attend pas Grissom ?

Sara : il ne vient jamais avec nous !

Karelle (surprise) : Jamais !

Grissom arriva.

Grissom : Que se passe t il ?

Karelle : Rien on t'attendait ! Et mon estomac était au bord de la crise !

Grissom : On a pas le temps de se divertir !

Karelle : Grissom ton équipe est épuisée vous êtes déjà passée à côté de détails alors une pause s'impose ! Je ne te demande pas ton avis, c'est un ordre !

Warrick : tu sais y faire avec lui !

Sara : Impressionnant, on dirait un autre Grissom !

Le ton de la phrase de Sara avait bien fait comprendre à Karelle que sa complicité avec Grissom n'était pas pour lui plaire !

Karelle : Pourquoi je sens qu'elle ne m'apprécie guère !

Greg : Grissom c'est chasse gardé alors vu votre complicité…

Karelle : Je vois !

Nick : Bon allez à table !

Catherine : Excellente idée !

Au cours du repas, l'équipe réfléchissait à l'énigme.

Sara : ma tête va exploser !

Grissom : Je sais que vous êtes épuisés, je sais que je vous ai énormément malmené ses dernières heures et je m'en excuse !

Warrick : Vous êtes vous aussi sous pression ! On l'est tous !

Brass arriva.

Jim : Quatre jeunes femmes sont portés disparus à ce jour.

Karelle regarda Brass.

Jim : Et notre gagnante est Heather Woodward, son mari la déclaré disparu il y a une semaine, elle devait rentrée de chez sa mère par la R19. Qui m'accompagne ? Warrick ?

Karelle : En faite j'aurais voulu que Warrick et Greg m'accompagne pour trouver la première victime et reprendre notre avance sur lui !Enfin si Gil est d'accord ainsi que ses 2 collègues.

Grissom : C'est ton enquête autant que la notre donc…

Karelle : Warick, Greg, une virée ça vous tente ?

Warrick : Je sui ton homme !

Greg : c'est toujours un plaisir de bosser avec les meilleurs !

Catherine : J'accompagne Jim !

Nick : et moi Catherine !

Grissom : Et bien Sara à nous l'énigme !

_**Parking de la police départemental**_

Jim Brass : on reste en contact suivant ce que nous raconte le mari !

Warrick : D'accord Jim ! Tout ce qu'on sait pour le moment c'est qu'elle rentré de chez sa mère ?

Jim : Elle était de la maison !

Nick : c'était un flic !

Jim : et oui !

Le premier groupe constitué de Catherine, Nick et Brass quitta le parking.

Greg : Alors comment on procède !

Karelle : Je ne sais pas ! Greg vous pourriez aller sur le lieu de votre première victime qui en faite est la deuxième et tu remontes vers la maison de la mère et Warrick et moi on part en sens inverse !

Warrick : ça serait une excellente idée mais depuis l'histoire avec Nick on travaille toujours par deux ou avec un policier !

Karelle : Dans ce cas, il va nous falloir du renfort et ça serait une excellente idée vu qu'il prend des risques et donc nous donnes plus de travail ! partez devant je vous rejoint plus tard !

Greg : on retourne sur la scène de crime peut être y a-t-il des indices qu'on aurait loupé !

Karelle : j'en doute mais bon essayons ! On se retrouve là bas !

Warrick et Greg partirent. Karelle retourna à l'intérieur du bâtiment, elle attrapa son téléphone et s'isola dans le bureau de Gil.

Karelle : Salut ! c'est moi !

La voix : Salut ! comment tu vas ?

Karelle : j'ai connu mieux ! Il a remis ça ! 3 en 72 heures !

La voix : t'es où ?

Karelle : Las vegas !

La voix : Je suis là dans une heure, deux tout au plus !

Karelle : parfait ! je t'attends !

_**Maison des Woodward**_

_**Las Colinas**_

Jim : Mr Woodward, je suis le Capitaine Jim Brass, voici Catherine Willows et Nick Stokes de la police scientifique !

Mr Woodward : Vous avez retrouvez Heather ?

Catherine : Hélas non ! Pourrions nous entrez pour discuter ?

Mr Woodward : Oui bien sûr !

Nick : J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une voiture dans l'allée ! Vous avez chacun la votre ?

Mr Woodward : Oui Heather à une Taurus noir !

Catherine : Vote femme aller voir souvent sa mère ?

Mr Woodward : Une fois par mois nous allons la voir mais là elle était malade alors Heather avait pris un congé, elle vivait chez sa mère depuis une semaine et rentré le week-end !

Catherine : merci de votre coopération ! nous repasserons si besoin !

Mr Woodward : attendez ! Est-ce que vous croyez qu'elle est encore vivante !

Jim Brass : Nous en savons rien !

_**Labo scientifique**_

_**Bureau de Gil Grissom**_

Archie : Excusez moi ! Vous êtes Karelle Alisha Alba ?

Karelle : Oui !

Archie : une jeune femme vous demande à l'accueil !

Karelle : Merci…

Archie : Archie ! Scientifique en audio, vidéo et informatique !

Karelle : c'est notez Archie et merci !

A l'accueil, Karelle interpella son amie.

La jeune femme : Alors fait moi un topo !

Karelle : Je te raconte en chemin !

La voiture de location de Karelle venait d'arriver sur la scène de crime.

Greg : on a tout ratissé, et rien ! Nada !

Karelle : ok on va bouger alors ! Warrick Greg je vous présente mon amie Brianna !

Greg : vous êtes aussi une E.T.C ?

Brianna : tu es aussi…. Et oui !

Warrick : enchanté !

Brianna : de même !

Karelle : Warrick et moi ont pars chez la mère et on remonte la piste !

Greg : Brianna et moi on fait l'inverse !

Brianna : c'est partit ! On va l'avoir cette fois !

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent plus déterminée que jamais.

Dans la voiture, Karelle et Warrick discutaient, Karelle avait remarqué la trace de l'alliance au doigt de Warrick et la discussion avait dévié sur ce sujet.

Karelle : À voir la trace, la séparation est récente !

Warrick : Disons que c'était ….

Karelle : Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier ! Et je sais même ce qui s'est passé !

Warrick sourit et ajouta : Ah oui ?

Karelle : Ce qui est arrivé à Nick t'a secoué alors tu as demandé à la fille que tu fréquentais depuis 4 mois de t'épouser !

Warrick : ok tu m'as cerné !

Karelle : Je n'ai aucun mérite, j'ai étudié les comportements !

Warrick : nous y voilà !

Karelle (relevant ses cheveux) : Alors au boulot !

De son côté Brianna avait retiré sa jupe tailleur pour enfiler une combi de équipe scientifique tenue mieux approprié à la situation, Greg gêné, c'était retourné, Brianna souriait amusé de sa gêne. La nuit s'annoncée lors que les deux équipes se regroupèrent devant une vieille station abandonnée.

Greg : rien sur les lieux et sur la route !

Karelle : Idem pour nous !

Warrick qui s'était absenté pour un besoin urgent fut alerté par une odeur forte émanant de l'arrière de la station, il fit signe à ses trois collègues. A l'arrière se trouvait une cabane en bois, Warrick ouvra la porte, l'odeur était vraiment très forte, Brianna dû s'écarter de tant l'odeur la dérangeait.

Karelle : Heather WoodWard !

Warrick : J'appelle Brass !

Greg : et nous on commence les prélèvements !

Karelle était partit voir son amie pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Karelle : ça va ?

Brianna : oui t'inquiète laisse moi juste le temps de reprendre ma respiration et j'arrive !

Karelle : Prend ton temps, c'est vrai que l'odeur est insupportable !

Karelle voulu retourner auprès du corps et ce fut une grossière erreur, car l'odeur lui porta au cœur et elle du elle aussi s'éloigner.

Warrick : ça va les filles ?

Brianna : oui ! Disons que les corps en putréfaction on en voit rarement !

Warrick : je comprends, on va s'occuper des prélèvements, David va arriver avec une équipe pour enlever le corps et pronostiquer leur du décès même si à vue de nez on en a une idée !

Karelle : ça ne tiens pas la route !

Brianna (qui s'était ressaisit) : Quoi !

Karelle : il torture ses victimes dans un endroit couper du monde mais les abandonne à la vu de tous hors ici personne ne pouvait la trouver !

Brianna : tu as raison ça colle pas ! Pourquoi l'aurait il laissait ici !

Warrick : Brass a dit qu'elle était flic, il s'en rend compte et panique !

Brianna : Peut probable ! Par contre le téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner son mari inquiet ! Tellement inquiet qu'il appelle ses collègues, qui essai de la joindre sur sa radio et demande à toutes les patrouilles libres de la chercher, là il panique laisse le corps ici !

Karelle : ça se tient ! et vu que la presse n'annonce que deux meurtres à son actif, il rage car il s'est que c'est faux, il faut montrer sa supériorité et nous donnes des indices !

Brianna : ce qui veut dire qu'il est revenu sur les lieux du crime !

Greg : Et !

Karelle : mettons nous à sa place, il est énervé, frustré et en même temps il prend les flics pour des rigolos et ça, ça l'excite ! Il n'est donc pas posé et méticuleux comme d'habitude !

Brianna : donc il ne porte pas de gants et laisse ses empreintes !

Karelle : on tente le coup !

Pendant ce temps au labo, Grissom et Sara était toujours sur l'énigme !

Sara : j'ai trouvé ! La devinette dit dans les bas fonds de l'homonyme de Cléopâtre ! Donc dans le parking sous terrain du César !

Gil : bien joué Sara !

Brass, Nick et Catherine venaient de rentrer, Gil les mis au courant pour l'énigme.

Nick : oui mais où chercher ?

Brass : dans une Taurus noir par exemple !

Nick : le parking est immense !

Catherine : Alors autant commencez de suite !

Gil : je rassemble l'équipe !

Une demi-heure plus tard tous étaient devant le César.

Grissom : Catherine, Nick dernier étages ! Greg, Brianna l'étage en dessous, Warrick..

Karelle : et moi l'étage qui suit !

Grissom : c'est exact ! Sara à nous le dernier étage !

Brass : bonne chance !

L'équipe partit, lampe de torche et mallette à la main. Tout en inspectant les lieux, Warrick et Karelle discutèrent.

Karelle : tu connais un hôtel correct autre que tous ces hôtels de luxe ?

Warrick : oui mais pourquoi ?

Karelle : vu l'antipathie de Sara à mon égard je vais décliner son offre !

Warrick sourit puis il ajouta : J'ai un pas trop mauvais matelas dans la chambre d'ami !

Karelle : c'est une invitation ?

Warrick : Et bien ça sera toujours plus chaleureux qu'une vulgaire chambre d'hôtel !

Karelle : tu as de bon argument !

Warrick : donc tu acceptes !

Karelle : ben tu as su me convaincre !

Ils se sourirent, leur conversation vu interrompu pour la voix de Nick qui hurler qu'il avait trouvé la voiture ! Tout le petit groupe se rassemble au niveau de Nick et Catherine, Brass était arrivé avec le légiste. Catherine ouvrit le coffre, Nick prit des photos, David s'approcha du corps.

David : elle est morte il y a deux heures maximum !

Brianna : deux heures à peine, sachant qu'il a torturé dans un coin isolé le temps de venir déposer la voiture et repartir !

Brianna et Karelle se regardèrent.

Les filles : il est encore sur les lieux !

Brianna : Je vais prendre des photos de la populace en bas !

Greg : je l'accompagne !

Nick : je m'occupe des vidéos du parking !

Karelle : Je rentre pour les autopsies !

Sara : Les ?

Karelle : Heather et notre inconnu !

Warrick : je t'accompagne !

Grissom : Bonne idée ! Mesdames à nous la voiture !

A la morgue Warrick et Karelle s'étaient séparés pour couvrir les deux autopsies, Pour éviter des nausées de plus à la jeune femme Warrick était partit avec David sur le corps de Heather, Karelle s'occupant de la nouvelle victime. Tout était à faire avec elle, prélèvement, identification

Le Dr Robins : elle a une substance collante dans les cheveux ainsi que des grains de sable brillant ! Pour le reste vous savez déjà ce que je vais vous dire !

Karelle : Hélas oui ! Torturée, violée et tuée ! Je vais faire des prélèvements de ces substances ! Et notre devinette ?

Le docteur : je suis entrain de l'extraire ! Il ne leur laisse aucune chance ! C'est un prédateur !

Karelle : prédateur peut être mais pas très courageux !

Le docteur : Pourquoi dites vous ça ?

Karelle : il s'en prend à tes femmes vulnérables plus faible que la normal ! C'est un comportement lâche ! Bien j'ai fini avec les prélèvements je me mets de suite au travail !

Le docteur : et moi je fini le mien !

David : je ne vais pas pouvoir t'apprendre grand-chose comme tu te doute vu l'état du corps !

Warrick : il nous faudrait être sûr de son identité !

David : ça s'est faisable ! Je peux aussi te dire qu'elle est morte rapidement plus vite que les autres !

Warrick : merci David ! Je fais faire avec le peu de chose qu'on a !

_**Parking du César.**_

Catherine : elle était flic, faisait du bon boulot, elle ne colle pas avec le profil des autres, alors pourquoi elle ?

Grissom (devant le coffre de la voiture) : il fait nuit, il pleut, une voiture est arrêtée devant le bas côté, une jeune femme essai de changer une roue !

Sara : une proie idéale !

Catherine : oui elle est devenu une cible vulnérable tout ça à cause d'une roue crevée !

Nick : j'ai les vidéos, je rentre avec Greg et Brianna au labo !

Grissom : très bien !

_**Laboratoire scientifique**_

Karelle était plongée dans ses recherches et elle n'entendit pas Warrick arriver.

Warrick : Plus de doute, c'est bien Heather !

Karelle : il n'y a plus qu'à annoncer la nouvelle à son mari !

Grissom venait de rentrer avec le reste de l'équipe, il convoqua tous le monde en salle de briefing.

Grissom : Faisons le point !

Brianna était épuisée tout comme le reste de l'équipe, Grissom avait fait de cette enquête sa priorité mais il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il épuisé ses coéquipiers, Brianna regarda Karelle.

Karelle : Grissom tout ça attendra demain ! Là on a tous besoin de repos, Catherine a besoin de voir sa fille, Brianna de se poser moi y compris et je ne parle même pas du reste de l'équipe !

Grissom : pardon ! je me suis laisser emporter ! On reprends tout ça demain !

Le shérif arriva : où allez-vous !

Greg : dormir !

Le shérif : avec ce malade en liberté et la presse qui me harcèle !

Brianna : le malade dort aussi quand à la presse c'est votre problème pas le notre !

Karelle : et puis vous passez si bien devant les caméras !

Grissom : on y va Karelle ?

Karelle : c'est gentil mais j'ai déjà un lieu pour dormir ! Et toi Brianna ?

Brianna : Greg c'est proposé de m'héberger !

Karelle : très bien on reste en contact alors !

_**Appartement de Warrick**_

Karelle était partit prendre une douche, elle ressortit avec un petit short et un débardeur, Warrick était dabs la cuisine entrain de préparer des sortes de nems à base de crevette et cheveux d'ange.

Karelle : ça sent bon ! Je ne savais pas que j'avais été invité par un chef !

Warrick sourit puis il ajouta : c'est rien de bien dur à faire !

Plus tard les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent au salon, Karelle était assis en tailleur sur la canapé, le dossier du tueur au devinette sur les genou, Warrick posa le plat sur la table basse.

Warrick : tu parle de Grissom mais tu n'arrête jamais !

Karelle : j'essai de relire le dossier afin de voir si je n'ai rien oublié !

Warrick : un œil nouveau pourrait aider !

Karelle : d'accord !

Warrick s'assit à côté d'elle et tout en mangeant et discutant, ils étudièrent le dossier.

A suivre.

Karelle remuait sa tête de façon à détendre sa nuque, ça faisait deux bonnes heures qu'ils étaient sur les dossiers et rien. Warrick s'approcha d'elle et commença à lui masser les épaules.

Karelle : Attention je pourrais y prendre gout !

Warrick lui répondit par un sourire. Tout en continuant le massage, ils continuèrent à examiner et parler du dossier.

Karelle : J'abandonne !

Warrick : Tu devrais aller dormir, tu es à bout ! Je vais continuer !

Karelle : Je ne vois aucun lien, elles n'ont pas la même assurance maladie ou autre, ne vivent pas dans la même ville, aucune lien niveau loisirs !

Warrick : vous êtes remontés plus loin ?

Karelle : Pas à ma connaissance ! Pourquoi ?

Warrick : et si c'était une vengeance après coût !

Karelle : Développe ton idée !

Warrick : Et bien elles étaient toutes dans la vie actives et leur métier étaient assez divers et variés mais si leur tueur les connaissaient d'avant, de leur années folles ! D'avant leur mariage et tout le reste de l'université ou du lycée !

Karelle : Intéressant ! On a leur nom de jeune fille ?

Warrick : pas pour toutes !

Karelle : J'appelle Brianna pour lui parler de ta théorie !

Warrick : il est 4 heures du matin !

Karelle : cette affaire l'obsède autant que moi, elle ne dort pas encore j'en suis sur !

Warrick : dit lui de nous rejoindre au labo !

Karelle : non Warrick ça attendra demain ! On a tous besoin de repos !

Warrick : oui mais on tient une piste là !

Karelle : et elle sera toujours là demain !

Après avoir passer le reste de la nuit et la matinée à dormir, le quatuor se réunit en début d'après midi.

Greg : Alors quel est le programme ?

Brianna : Fouiller dans le passé de toutes nos victimes !

Une heure plus tard.

Warrick : j'ai quelques choses mes 4 victimes ont étudiées en Californie !

Brianna : les miennes aussi !

Karelle : On décolle ! Dites à Grissom qu'on est partit explorer cette piste !

Warrick : Tu me tiens au courant !

Karelle : Inquiet ?

Warrick se contenta de sourire, Brianna et Karelle rassemblèrent quelques affaires et prirent le jet.

…..

Puisse je vous aider ?

Bonjour je suis Brianna Lockhart et voici Karelle Alba, nous travaillons pour le FBI !

Que se passe t il ?

Karelle : Lors de notre enquête, certains faits nous ont conduits ici !

Brianna : nous aimerions avoir vos albums des années 70 ainsi que l'accès à vos dossiers !

Je vous aménage une pièce !

Karelle : Merci bien !

Une demi-heure plus tard, une salle fut réquisitionnée pour les filles, il y avait des dossiers, album et un ordinateur. Elles commencèrent leurs recherches !

_**Las Vegas**_

La nuit venait de tomber sur la ville. L'équipe de Grissom venait de se réunir pour le débrif.

Grissom : Je vous écoute !

Warrick : Brianna et Karelle sont à Los Angeles sur une piste !

Catherine : De quel genre ?

Warrick : et bien il se pourrait qu'on est trouvé le lien entre les victimes !

Nick : Le lien enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Explique !

Warrick : Ne trouvant aucun lien dans leur vie actuelle, nous avons eut l'idée d'explorer dans leur passé et plusieurs victimes ont étudiées dans le même lieu !

Warrick énuméra le nom de jeune fille des victimes. Sara se leva et quitta la pièce. Elle était dans les toilettes des dames elle se regarda dans la glace son regard trahissait son état. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, elle respira un grand coup pour reprendre un peu de contenance puis elle retourna dans la salle de conférence.

….

Brianna : J'ai trouvé, elles étaient toutes scolarisées ici, la même année et accroche toi bien dans la même classe !

Karelle : Intéressant ! Quelques choses me dit qu'on a trouvait le lien !

Karelle avait entre les mains l'album de la classe, il y avait 14 filles et seulement 6 garçons. Brianna était partit poser des questions à la directrice de l'établissement. Karelle se stoppa nette sur une photo.

Las vegas

Grissom : Sara ça ne va pas ?

Sara : c'est rien, surement un virus que j'ai dû attraper !

Grissom : dans ce cas rentrer chez vous !

Sara : mais….

Grissom : je ne veux rien entendre allez partez !

Sara exécuta. Greg qui avait dû s'absenter arriva.

Greg : j'ai croisé Sara, elle n'avait pas l'air bien !

Grissom le regarda.

Greg : excusez-moi ! La victime de la voiture c'est Grace Porter quand à la devinette elle est déchiffrée !

Brass : en route alors ! Et espérons qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !

Mais tous savais que s'il la trouvait il serait trop tard, la seule chance pour cette fille était qu'elle soit encore torturée quelque part et cette idée les horrifiés. Il venait d'arriver sur les lieux.

_**Los Angeles**_

Brianna venait de rejoindre son amie, elle allait ouvrir la bouche mais fut aussitôt coupée !

Karelle : on doit rentrer et de suite !

Brianna : Karelle qu'est ce qui se passe, tu es bouleversée !

Karelle : plus tard les questions !

Brianna rassembla ses affaires sans en demander plus, pendant le trajet du retour elle expliqua à Karelle qu'un des mecs avait été malmené pendant la scolarité et qu'il avait fini par faire une dépression.

Brianna : ça commence à s'éclaircir, c'est donc une vengeance !

Karelle ne répondait pas comme absorbée par ses pensées. Finalement sortant de sa rêverie, elle attrapa son téléphone

_**Las Vegas**_

Warrick : Allo !

Karelle : c'est moi !

Warrick : on vient de trouver une autre victime !

Karelle : La 13ième ! Laisse-moi deviner Janice Harper !

Warrick : on ne sait pas encore !

Karelle : A-t-elle un serpent tatoué dans le cou ?

Warrick : oui ! Tu m'expliques ?

Karelle : on a trouvé l'album et surement le pourquoi ! Il ne reste plus qu'une proie ! Passe-moi Sara !

Warrick : elle n'était pas bien, Grissom la renvoyer chez elle !

Karelle : Fait la revenir ! On est là dans une demi-heure !

Warrick : qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Karelle : fait se que je t'ai dit Warrick vite !

L'atmosphère était devenue pesante des deux côtés.

Karelle et Brianna arrivèrent au laboratoire scientifique, leur pas était rapide.

Karelle : Ah Archie ! Où sont-ils ?

Archie : dans la salle de débrief !

Karelle : merci !

Lorsque les fillers arrivèrent devant la porte tous les regards se posèrent sur elles.

Karelle : Où est Sara ?

Warrick : elle ne répondait pas ! je me suis dit qu'elle devait se reposer et ..

Grissom : et j'ai ordonné qu'on la laisse tranquille !

Brianna (s'adressant à Brass) : envoyé une patrouille chez elle et faite la ramener ici au plus vite !

Brass : une patrouille !

Karelle : on va faire cours ! Lien confirmé ! Vengeance de l'époque du lycée, une classe de 20 élèves seulement 6 garçons on a appris que l'un d'entre eux était le souffre douleur de ses dames qui était 14 on a 13 victimes, il en reste une et elle répond au nom de Sara Sidle !

Brianna : je ne vous ai pas encore vu attraper votre téléphone et envoyer cette patrouille !

Brass : j'y vais en personne !

Brianna : 6 suspects, six possibilités !

Nick : si un seul était le souffre douleur on le tien !

Karelle : hélas non personne ne se souvient du nom de monsieur !

Warrick : espérons que la semi empreinte portera ses fruits !

Karelle : notre meilleure chance c'est Sara !

David : il y a quelques choses de bizarre avec notre dernière victime !

Brianna : Laissez moi devinez, aucune devinette !

David : c'est exacte comment le savez vous ?

Karelle : car il n'a pas encore la dernière victime et vu que c'est la dernière il va faire un grand coup !

Greg : je vais voir on ils s'en sont avec l'empreinte !

Karelle : je vais étudiez le passer, le présent des 6 suspects possible !

Brianna : je viens avec toi !

Dans la salle l'inquiétude était palpable ! Grissom attrapa son téléphone pour faire sonner celui de Sara, il obtint aucune réponse mais son attention fut attirée par un léger bruit, il écouta plus attentivement il semblait provenir d'une veste sur le porte manteau, il se dirigea donc vers l'endroit voyant dans les poches pour en sortir le téléphone portable de Sara. Brass arriva à ce moment là, le visage grave.

Catherine : quoi ?

Brass : elle n'est pas chez elle ! J'ai laissé une patrouille sur place et lancer un avis de recherche sur sa voiture.

Une voix : inspecteur !

Brass : oui ! Nous avons localisé la voiture !

Warrick : où ça ?

La voix : ici sur le parking !

Tous se regardèrent, leur inquiétude était lisible dans leur regard, il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'équipe pour rassemblait leur affaire, espérant trouver de quoi travailler et retrouver la jeune femme. Karelle et Brianna avait préférées ne pas les accompagner, elles se concentrèrent sur la liste des potentiels suspects.

¼ d'heure plus tard

Où sont les autres ?

Les deux jeunes femmes dévisageaient leur interlocuteur !

Quoi ?

Karelle se ressaisit et attrapa son téléphone : Stoppez tout elle est ici !

Brianna : vous étiez injoignable où a cru qu'il vous avez eut !

Sara : je suis larguée là ?

Karelle : tu étais en classe avec chacune des victimes, voici leurs noms de jeunes filles ! Toutes ces jeunes femmes toi y compris avait fait quelques choses à notre suspect et on pense que c'est un des 6 garçons de la classe !

Sara : Je ne vois pas, on s'entendait bien avec les mecs…Oh mon dieu, il y avait Dimitri, c'était notre souffre douleur, on le ridiculisait, le dévalorisait souvent !

Karelle : on a le déclencheur !

Brianna : c'est sur ça peut frustrait un homme !

Brass : j'ai une adresse !

Karelle : il ne sera pas chez lui ! il guette Sara attendant le meilleur moment pour la piéger !

Brass : je vais la faire raccompagner et une patrouille va s'installer devant chez elle !

Karelle : mauvaise idée ! C'est notre chance de le coincer !

Grissom : quel est ton plan ?

Karelle : Que Sara serve d'appât !

Sara : surement pas j'ai vu ce qu'il faisait à ces femmes !

Brianna : on n'a pas l'intention de te laisser avec lui !

Sara : non je refuse !

Karelle : ça ne m'étonne même pas ! C'est une simple scientifique s'en vouloir offenser les autres ! Je me ferrais donc passer pour Sara !

Brianna et Grissom : non !

Karelle les regarda surprise.

Gil : c'est trop dangereux !

Karelle : je le traque depuis trop longtemps c'est ma chance je ne la laisserai pas passer !

Brianna : tu es plus habile avec un flingue que moi c'est moi qui servirait d'appât !

Karelle : on a pas le temps, il connait les habitudes de Sara, on a pas le temps de te faire une couleur et on n'a pas de perruque sous la main, moi je relève mais cheveux, j'enfile une casquette et les fringues de Sara et je peux peut être le berner ! Sara brief moi sur tes habitudes !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le piège était en place, Karelle monta dans la voiture de Sara, puis elle prit la route de son appartement, elle imita toutes les habitudes de Sara à la lettre, elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, elle constata qu'il n'y avait plus de lumière, pas de doute, il était là, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'espoir d'y trouver une lampe torche, l'équipe qui avait pris la voiture de location de Brianna venait d'arriver à l'appartement, pas de lumière, ce n'était pas bon signe.

Warrick : on intervient !

Brianna : non attends !

Finalement Karelle trouva une lampe torche, elle l'alluma.

Grissom : il a coupé l'électricité, il est déjà à l'intérieur !

Brianna : on doit en être sûr !

Brass : comment le savoir avec certitude ?

Brianna : Karelle nous le dira ! J'ai confiance !

Karelle passait le salon à la lampe torche, elle se fixa sur le fauteuil, un homme y été assis !

L'homme : Bonjour Sara ! Tu te souviens de moi ?

Karelle : désolé Sara n'était pas disponible, il va falloir te contenter de moi Dimitri, elle éteignit et ralluma la lampe torche plusieurs fois, l'homme se jeta sur elle.

Brianna : on y va !

Dimitri : je vais te tuer !

Karelle : T'a le droit de rêver !

Karelle essayait de prendre ses repères dans le noir, mais ce n'était pas facile, elle entendait sa respiration, il n'était pas loin. Grissom avait fait rétablir la lumière, l'homme attrapa Karelle, la porte fut défoncée.

Lâche là !

L'homme se cachait derrière Karelle, il avait enroulé son bras autour de son cou et pointer un couteau sur le côté droit.

Dimitri : Ecartez vous ! Laissez-moi passé où je la tue !

Karelle regarda chacune des personnes armée, seule Warrick avait un bon angle de tir.

Karelle : ne le loupe pas Warrick !

Elle lui donna un violent coup de coude, se dégagea aussi rapidement que possible, Warrick lui tira dans l'épaule. L'homme était au sol, Grissom était Karelle à se relever.

Grissom : ça va ?

Karelle : Superbe !

Brianna : tu saignes !

Karelle : je sais c'est rien de grave !

Elle se retourna vers Dimitri qui n'avait pas vu son visage encore, elle retira la casquette.

Dimitri : toi !

Karelle : et oui ! Je t'avais promis que je t'arrêterais !

Warrick : l'ambulance est là !

Karelle : on se revoit à ton procès DIMITRI ! Je serais au premier rang !

Karelle était assis dans l'ambulance entrain de se faire soigner, le téléphone de Brianna sonna.

Tu m'avais demandé de te tenir informer si des morts suspectes d'enfants arrivés c'est le cas à New York !

Brianna : merci je prends le premier vol ! Je dois te laisser Karelle !

Karelle : prends soin de toi et on s'appelle !

Brianna : promis !

La jeune femme blonde disparut.

Grissom : que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Karelle : m'offrir des vacances !

Fin !


End file.
